custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
BIONICLE: Universe II: On Being A Champion
''BIONICLE: Universe II: On Being A Champion ''is the second film in the BIONICLE: Universe Film Series, and is also the sequel to BIONICLE: Universe. The film is directed, produced, written and edited by Starscream7. Set only several weeks after the massive battle in Philadelphia, Tahu and his allies are focused on building an Olmak Portal to bring themselves back to Bara Magna until they're invited on a "vacation" to the Dark Continent, but it leads to conflict involving the Brotherhood of Makuta and Biomechanical Dinosaurs. The film was followed by the concluding chapter in the series, BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds. Plot The film opens off the coast of the Dark Continent where several people are attacked off-shore by a Biomechanical Ceratosaurus. In the meantime, at the base in Philadelphia, Tahu's team builds an Olmak Portal to transport them to Bara Magna. Nick and Gordon return to the base and answer a call from a man named Cooper Davidson to come to the Dark Continent for a "vacation." Nick agrees, and a plane comes to pick him and Gordon up. As the plane warps to the continent, it crashes in a tree and its passengers are forced to flee as it crashes to the ground. Nobody is killed, and they all head to the Continent's Stakeout. Tahu's crew soon arrives and Tahu himself argues with Cooper over his plans, and soon after, Hunter is killed in a conflict involving a ceratosaurus. The Brotherhood of Makuta is also found just as Corroder and Vapron resurrect Makuta Teridax and retrieve the Olmak Pod. While Tahu and his team examine the area, the stakeout is attacked by a Bioraptor, resulting in Alex DiGennaro's death and Alan Parker's injury. Tahu manages to scare off the beast. The following day, three men, Lester, Hugh and Jeff, travel to the continent in hopes of arousing trouble, although their plane crashes and the three of them are eventually killed by the dinosaurs in the area. In the meantime, the humans set off into the forest to kill and remaining dinosaurs, although this results in the deaths of Quentin, Gentry and Rownes. Marendar kills Thunder and Meltdown, while the Bioraptor kills Conar and injures Ackar. Tahu and Takanuva retrieve the surviving humans, awakening a former Makuta named Devtraz in the process, and they head back to the stakeout. From there, they launch an assault on the Makuta. In the chaos, Mekron, Waspix, Fangz, Gorgonn, Buzzblade, Kongu, Scorpio and Onepu are all killed, while Onua, the Fire Lord, Gresh, Devtraz and Marendar are all injured. Ultimately, Teridax attempts using the Olmak Portal to revive an ancient ally, but his efforts are stopped by Tahu Tahu and Takanuva also ally with the humans as they evade a Ceratosaurus. Tahu accidently awakens a former Makuta named Devtraz, who kills the Ceratosaurus and warps everyone there to the Stakeout. From there, he warps the Toa and Glatorian to the Makuta's base - where both sides battle. In the chaos - Mekron, Waspix, Fangz, Gorgonn, Buzzblade, Kongu and Onepu are killed. As Teridax uses the portal to revive an ancient ally, Gresh destroys the portal, while Tahu injures Teridax and forces him to retreat with his fellow Makuta. They then obtain the Olmak Pod and return to the stakeout, where all the survivors warp back to Philadelphia as Energy Storms destroy the continent. At the base, Jack Murta decides to stay with the group, and Tahu acknowledges that they are closer to fulfilling their mission of returning to Bara Magna. Original Ending The original ending - which was filmed yet never put together - featured Teridax, Corroder, Vapron and Tridax in the Brotherhood of Makuta base "Destral." There, they would discuss their future plans. The scene was deleted due to its poor pictures, since it was filmed at night outside. Critical Reception The film received a generally positive reception, and currently holds a 94% rating as demonstrated on most of its chapters. More views piled up then in the first film, and many people praised the action scenes and special effects. A large amount of people commented on the Teridax's Resurrection ''chapter for the worms and MOCs (Teridax and Corroder), and the chapter titled "Battle of the Champions" gained almost 1000 views. In conclusion, the film turned out successful and more successful then the first film. However, Starscream7 says that he thought that the first film turned out better, as the plot wasn't as cluttered and he may have messed up in several places. Mistakes *When Devtraz flies through the final battle area to kill Buzzblade, Tazahki's coffin can be seen in the background - even though it first appeared when the Olmak Portal was being activated near the end of the battle. *When Hunter is in the moat in an attempt to escape the Ceratosaurus, a hand can be seen holding him up from below. *When Tahu's team is about to flee the tree stump after the surviving Makuta escape, a shot with Takanuva is shown with the actual ''script ''for the scene behind him. *In Chapter 12, as the overloaded vehicle with most of the human characters is being attacked by the Bioraptor (and soon the Fire Lord) near the end of the film, a scene with Kirk shows the Fire Lord accidently lying on the ground - while in the next shot, he is standing up in front of the vehicle. *At 3:59/4:00 in Chapter 12, a shot with Cooper is shown - yet the Bioraptor is walking away on his side of the vehicle, while the beast was walking past the other side in one of the previous shots. *At 6:44/6:45 in Chapter 7, when the Bioraptor is attacking the Stakeout, the base can be seen in pieces while minimal damage has been caused. The picture was obviously inserted too early. Characters Production The film began production on July 13, 2011, in which the MOCs for the film began to be created. Shortly afterwards, ideas for the script were developed - though none have been released yet at all. By the end of July, scenes were being tested, although none of them were filmed at the time. Near the beginning of August, writing for the film's script began - though only the Prologue was completed. Filming for the Prologue soon took place, followed by Chapter 1 and than Chapter 2. By October 18, filming was complete. By November 16, over half of the film had been edited. However, by the end of November, construction of the film was put to a halt due to the sudden result of Starscream7 having to complete ''BIONICLE: Universe due to TheSlicer's departure. After the first fim was finished, Starscream7 proceeded to finish the second film. The film's Prologue was released on January 23, 2012, with the final chapters being aired on January 30, 2012. On December 26th, 2012, an edition of the full movie was released on YouTube. Trivia *Corroder and Teridax's last lines in the film are Starscream and Megatron's final lines in Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. Category:User:Starscream7 Category:BIONICLE: Universe Film Series